Diary
by Isnape24
Summary: Ron finds Hermione's diary and starts to read it. He thinks that she is writing about him but what he doesn't know is that it has been someone else all along. I'm changing this so this is during the whole Goblet of Fire mess. Sorry about changing it half way through, I just fell that it is better if it is during this time and not later.
1. Chapter 1

**Diary**

**By: isnape24**

_Writing-_ excerpts from the diary

**(_)-** authors notes

Writing- thoughts

I walked into Gryffindor common room to find a small black notebook on one of the couches by the fire. I walked over to the couch and picked up the book and I emeadeitly **(A/N: sorry about this my computer is being stupid with spell check.)** realized that it was Hermione's writing. I started reading to come to the realization that it was a diary. I continued to read to realize that she was speaking a lot about me. I mean I know we flirted and stuff but I never knew she felt this way about me. A lot of her writing was what it was like to be around me. I knew I had to do something about this. I planned it all in my head. I was going to walk straight up to her and kiss her for her to understand that I did love her like she said that she loved me. As I stood up to leave the common room I pocketed the diary. As I walked I figured that she would be in the library so I took a shortcut through the alcoves. People really were disgusting just snogging like that out in broad day-light. Then I thought of Hermione and me like that then I just smirked to myself. As I walked into the library, I went to what I knew was Hermione's favorite spot. As I walked to the spot I braced myself for what I was about to do. But I was not prepared for what I saw in front of my eyes.

"Malfoy?!" I whisper shouted.

"Weasley! What are you looking at can't you see this a private matter." Said Malfoy pushing the girl behind him.

"Yes and I must say I feel sorry for the girl that you manipulated into being here anyway." I sneered at him.

"Ronald Weasley!" I heard Hermione's voice but didn't see Hermione. Suddenly she stood up from behind Malfoy.

"Hermione what in Merlin's name are you doing with Malfoy?!" I was so shocked to see her with ferret

"I happened to be on a study date with my boyfriend!" she spat at me. We didn't want people to overhear so she whisper shouted at me like I did to her.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this little fight but if you can obviously not tell you are making my girlfriend upset so I would so kindly ask you to GTFO Weasley!" Malfoy was as angry as Hermione at this point.

"Shove off Malfoy!" I screamed as I pushed him as he fell into a pile of books.

"Ron stop it!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh so now what you're defending him? When did you become a slytherin whore Hermione?" I didn't know where all this anger was coming from. It slipped out before I could hold it back in. I was shocked by what I said that I didn't even see Malfoy coming at me.

"You'll pay for that one Weasley!" he bellowed at that getting the whole library's attention and he lunged himself at me and then we fell to the ground wrestling.

**Regular POV**

Students came to see what the noise was about and they were all soon yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!" mixed with Hermione's yells of "Boys knock it off! Please! Draco get off of him! Ron stop it!"

"Break it up!" yelled a voice from behind all of the students. Everyone emeaditly realized that it was Snape. But the boys didn't notice so they kept on fight until they both felt a strong hand on the back of both of their robes pulling them to their feet.

"I said break it up you two!" Snape's voice was low and dangerous.

"He started it first!" said Malfoy as Snape dropped them both and they fell on the floor. Hermione emeaditly came to his side.

"No! it was more like SHE started it first!" yelled Ron his finger pointed at Hermione.

"She had nothing to do with it Weasley. So back off!" Malfoy yelled back.

"All right! That's it!..." Snape's voice cracked through the air like a whip. "We are going to the Headmaster's office to settle this. Now!..." the boys started walking Hermione just stood there still in shock. "Miss Granger, you as well. Mr. Boot, go get Professor McGonagall." He said but not yelling this time.

"Oh, right Professor." Said Hermione as she started walking and jogging to catch up to Draco to see if he was alright. And their hands intertwined and Ron thought that he was going to be sick. Snape said the password and walked up ahead of the to the Headmaster's door.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Snape was in Dumbledore's office explaining to him of the situation. While Hermione, Ron, and Draco sat in the hall.

"Are you sure that you are alright? Your wrist looks a little swollen." Said Hermione still fawning over Draco.

"'Mione." Draco groaned "I'm fine. Stop worrying yourself about me love." Draco leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

"Well I'm just glad that you're alright." She said as she put her head on his shoulder and they intertwined hands once again. Ron just stared at them shooting daggers at them.

"Can't you two do something that's not repulsive?" Ron sneered

"I don't know Weasley, can you go five minutes without talking?" Draco sneered back at him. They sat there for five more minutes just glaring at each other before the headmasters door opened and Snape stood there beckoning them in. when they all entered the headmasters office Draco had Hermione's hand in his and she squeezed it and he gave her a gentle squeeze back. They sat down Hermione on the left of Draco and Ron on the right. Ron had realized that if he got in trouble that his mother would probably send him a howler. He thought that if he played himself to be the good guy that maybe he wouldn't be in trouble. When they all sat down they all saw that McGonagall was on one side and Snape was on the other while Dumbledore sat there in his high back leather chair. They all sat in silence for a minute and Hermione squeezed Draco's hand a little tighter but he still gave her a gentle but reassuring squeeze. McGonagall was the first to speak.

"I must say that I am shocked. I would have never thought that you, Mr. Weasley, would start some kind of violence like that hurt another student on purpose." She said sternly looking Ron straight in the eye like saying 'don't even try to lie to me'.

"It wasn't my entire fault he had some part in it two. The two of them looking like they were eating each other's face off!" Ron said pointing his finger at Draco and Hermione very childishly.

"You know what Weasley leave her out of this! You're just jealous that you can't have her!" said Draco fuming he thought that Weasley was just trying to weasel himself out of this like he does with everything.

"Hold on please." Said Dumbledore calmly "Now just everybody calm down and Miss Granger please tell us what really happened in the library that got these two gentlemen fighting."

"Well I was just in the library with Draco working on homework and Ron came out of nowhere shouting and yelling at us and then he.." she was cut off by Ron.

"She's not even telling the truth! She forgot the part about her and ferret snogging to the death!" Ron shouted

"Weasley be quiet!" Snape said making Ron shut up at once.

"Mr. Malfoy is that true?" asked professor McGonagall looking at Draco shocked

"No, not entirely." Said Draco truthfully

"Well then explain what Weasley is talking about." Snape said shortly

"Well Hermione and I were studying and Weasel came out of know where and I gave Hermione a peck on the lips." Draco said quietly while Ron snorted when he had said a "peck" on the lips.

"That still doesn't explain why you two boys were fighting." Said Dumbledore still confused.

"They started fighting because Ronald called me.." Hermione voice was choked off by tears.

"Called you what Miss. Granger?" McGonagall asked softly

"He called her a Slytherin whore." Draco said for her as Hermione was now crying silently.

"Mr. Weasley what caused you to act in such a drastic way?" asked a shocked Albus Dumbledore. He never thought that in a million years that he would here such a thing coming from the mouth of Ronald Weasley.

"This! Were they just all lies Hermione, this is what you wanted right. You just wanted to hurt me!" said Ron as he took the diary out from his pocket.

"Why do you have my diary Ronald?" Hermione asked vemously

"I found it in the common room." Said Ron a little scared because Hermione was not one to be around when in a rage.

"So you read it? It did not accrue to you that I might not want you to read it?" she was now shaking with rage

"Well, then you might not want to be so careless where you put your stuff." He responded

"It fell out of my pocket Ronald! That still didn't give you the right to read it! I thought you were my friend." She grabbed the diary from his hand and stormed out of the office.


	3. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It seems that we had a missunderstanding with the last authors note. I didn't mean in the sense that i would not write anymore if i didn't get any reviews. What I meant was is that I didnt have enough time to write one that nobody was going to read and also because i was running out of ideas on what to do with this one. So please forgive me on that miscomunication. hope you guys will still read it. I got a new idea for it and you might just get another upsate today if I have time.

Much oblige,

isnape24


	4. Chapter 5

4

Hermione didn't and wouldn't talk to anyone on her way to the headmaster's office. When she got to the gargoyle she said the password and walked up the spinning spiral staircase until she got to the door.

She heard voices but didn't care. She knocked and heard the Headmaster's voice beckon her in.

"Ah, Miss. Granger. Is there anything I can do for you?" said Dumbledore as he noted the worried look on the poor girls face. McGonagall also noticed the look that was on Hermione's voice.

"Come sit down dear, you look as though you've seen a dead man." Said McGonagall ushering her over to the other empty chair.

Hermione sat down in silence and wordlessly handing the letter over to Dumbledore.

"My dear girl, I don't see what the worry is over this letter is. They are a perfectly safe family."

"But I don't even know them. I mean I've seen Cedric a few times in the corridors but I've never had a full on conversation with him." Said Hermione honestly

"Well would you like me to read it." Asked Dumbledore gently

"Yes please." Whispered Hermione

"Alright." Said Dumbledore before clearing his throat.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_We know that this must be a surprise to you seeing as you have never even met us before but, let us make this one thing clear. We are not trying to harm you in any way. We just want to get to know you. It would be better if you showed this letter to either your 'Parents' or Professor Dumbledore. If they have any questions tell please let them know that we will be able to be contacted by floo._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. & Mrs. Diggory_" Dumbledore finished the letter then sighed.

"Perhaps it would be best if we contact them after dinner. Professor McGonagall please tell Pomona to tell Mr. Diggory that he should come to my office after dinner."

"Of course Albus." Said McGonagall getting up from her seat before leaving the office, but not before she gave Hermione a small pat on the shoulder.

After McGonagall left, Dumbledore looked at the obviously shell-shocked girl in front of him.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked cautiously

"What. Oh yes, I'm fine." Said Hermione still slightly dazed

"Well why don't you go and rest and I will see you after supper. Oh, and before you go." Hermione turned around for she was already at the door. "Please don't tell Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley. For the time being until we figure this all out."

"Of Course Headmaster." Was Hermione simple reply before she left the office to head back to her dorms. she planned on taking a long nap before dinner.

'Well.' She thought as she laid down on her bed. 'Maybe I might get the sibling I've always wanted.'

With that final thought, she let sleep over take her.


End file.
